


The Drawbacks of Being Raised in an Isolated Temple

by PinkCloudiness626



Series: Adoption AU [2]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Obvious and stupid pinning, These kids are brothers, adoption au, discussion of sexuality, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCloudiness626/pseuds/PinkCloudiness626
Summary: Dynamis missed a whole lot of everything after he grew up under peculiar and mystical circumstances, therefore he knows very little about normal human problems, and how he is in fact; a normal human that can go through them. And it's up to the guys to deal with it when those problems start.
Relationships: First crushes - Relationship
Series: Adoption AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557346
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	The Drawbacks of Being Raised in an Isolated Temple

Dynamis stopped before even knocking on the door and took a deep breath.

He didn't wanted it to come down to this.

The last thing he wanted was to get people he cared about involved in his current misery.

But he just doesn't know what else to do! Seriously! It's been two weeks, he tried everything, he really did! But it just won't go away!

No matter what he does, it's like this is eventually going to consume him.

He just wants to go back to normal...

And if he has to resort to something he had no understanding of...Well, then so be it!

"Anything to get out of this nightmare."-Dynamis mumbled as he took another second to mentally prepare for what was to come. Part of him seriously needed it, the other part knew perfectly he was using whatever little reason he could in order to delay this.

The legendary blader of Jupiter sighed and knocked the door.

"Come in!"-The voice from inside the room answered back as soon as the knocking ended.

Dynamis did just that.

"Hey, Yuki. Would you and Madoka mind if I ask you guys to help me with something?"-He asked before even fully entering to the laboratory.

Not even a second later, the boy with lilac hair blinked.

Instead of being greeted by the image of his two friends working on some confusing project like he was already used to, the reality of the moment was something that could be considered kind of odd when compared to the usual routine.

Especially if you consider how unusual it is for these three faces to be in the same room.

But nevertheless, King and Chris were here. And they appeared to be holding a conversation while Yuki merely moved his pencil in a page that had nothing but scribbles doodled on it.

"Sorry, Mr. Dynamis!"-Yuki looked up from his notebook with an apologetic smile.-"But Ms. Madoka is not going to be showing up today! She is at her workshop!"-

"O-oh..."-The young guardian stuttered a little bit before sighing.-"So, is it a bad time, then? If so, then I can come back later."-

"Oh, no. It's quite alright, actually."-The legendary blader of Mercury waved his hand slightly, inviting his friend to come in.-"I can help you with anything you need."-

"But what about-"-

"It's okay! We weren't discussing anything important anyways!"-Yuki interrupted him in a manner that was almost uncharacteristically cheerful.

Dynamis immediately picked up that Yuki's tone was practically screaming 'Please save me from this.'

"Hey, that's not true! We were in the middle of me proving that you are wrong!"-King took offense to his friend's comment.-"Just admit that it's possible!"-

"Mr. King, I don't want to repeat myself regarding this issue so I'll just keep it short.-"-Yuki sighed deeply before continuing.-"None of the tests have proposed a solution on why your hair changes color like that, but I'm a hundred percent certain that you are not going through a metamorphosis."-

"There you go again with that word!"-The legendary of Mars groaned with annoyance.-"For the last time, it's called a magical girl-style transformation! And what did I said about calling me mister?! I told you I hate it!"-

"Right, sorry. My mistake. King"-The boy with blue eyes nodded after sighing softly.-"But I stand by what I said, you are not transforming into a magical-something, and I can't transfer the energy of your hair into your clothes without either vaporizing them or even setting them on fire! Seriously, where did you even got the idea that it would turn your clothes into an armor?!"-

"You are just not trying hard enough!"-King barked with frustration.-"Just admit magic is too hard for you to understand!"-

"Excuse me?!"-Yuki's expression went from annoyance to downright anger right after that comment.

"Yeah, you heard me!"-

As Dynamis watched this...Interesting scene play out. He decided to sit on the chair beside Chris.

"Should we be worried about this?"- He asked his blonde friend, unsure of what to do right now.

"Nah, it's fine."-Chris waved it off and slightly smiled.-"This is like the fifth time this week they discuss this, I'm pretty sure they will tire themselves up eventually. If not, I'll just threat them by saying I'll call Madoka if they don't shut up."-

"Oh, I see."-He nodded, then realized something.-"By the way, Chris. What are you doing here?"-

The young blader shrugged and gave his friend a faint smile.

"I hang out here pretty often, actually."-He answered as he thought a bit about how to explain his motive.-"I do more things than just beyblade and temp-jobs, you know? Besides, since it's quiet here most of the times, it helps with my problem."-

"Problem?"-Dynamis blinked.

"Oh yeah, I haven't talk about this with you guys."-Chris shrugged once again-"Okay so, I don't know if it makes sense to you but sometimes I just get...Irritated."-

"By what?"-The lilac-haired blader asked with intrigue.

"Well...Everything?"-Chris shrugged once again.-"Loud cheering in tournaments, people talking for too long, the clinking noise two beys make against each other, even freaking bright lights can annoy me so bad I get stressed just like that...I mean, I can tolerate it just fine in small doses, but sometimes it becomes too much and I feel like I'm about to lose it."-

"I see."-Dynamis didn't really understood it right away but the last thing he wanted to do was to invalidate Chris' problems.-"So, you come here to relax?"-

The former mercenary didn't wanted to appear rude but he couldn't help but to shrug once again.

"I mean...Kinda?"-He mumbled in a very unsure tone.-"I don't exactly remember how, but one day I brought it up when I was talking with Yuki, he got me to describe the symptoms and immediately knew what it was. He told me it was a thing called Sensory Overload, that's something common in people that overwork themselves all the time, and said that I probably needed to get professional help or at least a way to cope with it, but I-"-

"Wait, so is it like an illness? But...Inside your head?"-Dynamis cut him off.-"I didn't know something like that could happen."-

"Yeah, I was surprised too."-Chris nodded and let out a small laugh.-"I thought I was just an asshole but turns out I actually needed help this whole time. Who would've thought? Huh?"-

The wielder of Jade Jupiter wasn't sure of why his friend seemed to use sarcasm on that question, was there something he was missing here? Why would he compare having a medical condition to just an attitude problem? Who in their right mind would do that?

"So, did you seek help about your problem?"-He opted for asking so Chris would continue with his story.

"Ha, no way."-The blonde guy crossed his arms and smirked.

"But I thought you said-"-

"Look, I just don't like having adults trying to get inside my head and study me, okay? I've always hated it."-Those last words came out fueled with resentment. To what? Dynamis couldn't tell for sure.-"Yuki kind of got worried, so he said that if I needed a quiet place to just forget about everything, I was always welcomed here."-

"So you just come here and sit down for a while?"-The former guardian asked to see if he had gotten a grasp of the situation.

"It started like that, but then I actually decided that since I'm here I might as well do something."-Now Chris' smile had softened a bit.-"So, I kind of became Yuki's and Madoka's assistant."-

"Assistant?"-Dynamis slightly tilted his head.-"I didn't know you were a scientist."-

"I'm not."-He laughed.-"But sometimes they just need an extra pair of hands that can copy something down, help them find stuff, or remind them to sleep before they blackout, but they don't let me do dangerous stuff even if I ask them. Also, I am not allowed to the testing rooms because that place it's always full with noise and I'll probably hate it, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious about that place...Gotta say, the idea of just being here is getting more tempting than having to go on all those temp-jobs."-

"And do you like it?"-The guy with lilac hair asked softly.-"I mean, coming here and knowing that at any moment something in your head might make you suffer?"-

"Heh, it's not like I wanna try something else. If I already have this, I might as well learn how to live with it."-Once again, the legendary blader of the winter shrugged.-"Although, the guys did said I should be sleeping more and keep myself hydrated to make it easier for me, maybe I should start taking them up on that."-

Dynamis smiled a bit, something about the way he said it; told him that Chris was glad his friends were doing their best to help him with his condition, even if it was with an unconventional way.

"And what brings you here, Dynamis?"-The legendary blader of the winter asked to his friend, he felt a wave of concern hitting him because his question almost made Dynamis jump in surprise and become nervous all of the sudden.

"I-It's nothing important! Just a small thing I need help with!"-The young guardian stuttered as his face started to heat up.

The wielder of Phantom Orion is pretty sure that although he knew Dynamis for at least a year by now, he has never seen him getting nervous about anything. And that's saying something because their circle of friends literally goes through dozens of near-death experiences almost daily.

Chris now felt worried.

Whatever caused Dynamis to act like this must be serious.

The other two teenagers in the room apparently grew aware of what was happening, and immediately stopped their bickering to pay attention to the guy with lilac hair.

"Mr. Dynamis, is everything alright?"-Yuki asked as he went back to his seat, which was right in front of Dynamis.

The young astronomer got a bad feeling the minute his friend started fidgeting with his hands on top of the table as he appeared to be looking for an appropriate way to answer. This...This wasn't right.

Sure, he sometimes did the same whenever he felt anxious, which actually happened a lot, but Dynamis was different. Even when he was concerned about something, he held himself in a distinguished manner. Never letting his emotions get the best of him. But right now, it seemed as if he was going to explode at any second.

The boy with blue eyes decided to brace himself, whatever Dynamis is going through must be terrible to make him act like this.

"I..."-The guy with lilac hair had to clear his throat before answering.-"Look, I'm sorry if I'm putting my burden on you but I just don't know what else to do. No matter what I do, it gets worse every day and I just...I need a second opinion, so...You know, since you are scientist, a-and just learning that you helped Chris with his problem, I thought you could help me with this...Although I'm not sure if anything can be done at all. Ugh! I'm so sorry, Yuki! I just don't know what to do!"-

Dynamis groaned and hid his face on his hands.

The three legendary bladers looked at each other with fear.

"It's okay! Please don't apologize!"-The young astronomer tried to comfort his friend.-"I promise I'll do my best to help you!"-

"Y-you promise?"-The wielder of Jade Jupiter slowly started to retire his hands away from his face.

"Of course!"-He nodded and did his best to smile despite his worry.-"Whatever it is, I will try to look into it and come up with a solution!"-

"Dynamis, please tell us what's going on."-King practically begged, he was getting more scared of whatever was going on.

"I..."-The legendary blader of Jupiter couldn't bring himself to look at anyone directly in the eye, so he simply gazed at the table before him.-"I might have acquired an illness recently."-

Yuki wanted to gasp.

King wanted to scream.

Chris wanted to question.

But the shock might have been a bit too much for them to have any sort of reaction immediately.

It wasn't until a couple of seconds later that someone built up the courage to say anything.

"What do you mean by that?"-The brown-haired boy with the blue eyes asked slowly, he needed to get more information about this, he needed to know if this is either a trivial problem or if he needs to worry even more.-"Mr. Dynamis...What kind of illness do you speak of?"-

"It's...Well, to be honest: I wouldn't know myself."-He explained to the best of his abilities.-"I just started to feel weird recently and no matter what I do it just keeps getting worse...It hurts."-

Any question that Yuki wanted to make about this topic quickly died on his tongue in a matter of seconds, and Chris picked up on that immediately.

"Where does it hurt?!"-The blonde blader did his best to keep his mouth shut and not scream this question, but it came out as a painfully obvious that he was restraining himself.

Chris didn't normally get freaked out so quickly, but his mind can't just register the fact that Dynamis has been in pain for a while.

And he didn't even noticed.

He was just talking to him and didn't noticed something was wrong right away!

What kind of broth-What kind of friend is he?!

"It could be something like stress building up, or a lack of sleep, or well, I am not necessarily a doctor but-"-The wielder of Mercury Anubis stuttered.

"Dude, let him finish!"-King interrupted his nervous tangent with an equally nervous shout.-"Dynamis, tell us what's exactly happening with you."-

The former guardian looked up to see the worried glances his friends were giving him, then took a deep breath and went back to looking down at his hands. Which were tugging a piece of his tunic at this point.

"Well it's..."-He exhaled heavily as he tried to look for the words.-"I've been getting these strange chest pains and-"-

"Wait, is it in the same place you had the necklace?!"-

 _"Yuki!"_ -Chris practically barked at him.

"S-sorry!"-The young astronomer quickly cowered back.

"Well, yes, but it's not the scar what's hurting. That stopped last year."-Dynamis went back to his explanation.-"It's actually underneath so...Well, it's my heart."-

The legendary blader of Mercury had to bite his tongue and close his fists hard in order to force himself to not interrupt.

But it didn't helped him to feel any less scared.

Dynamis couldn't be...It was impossible, he was way too young to have cardiac failure and-

No.

The young scientist stopped himself from jumping into conclusions, this could all be just a big misunderstanding.

...It had to be.

"It's like it aches, then it burns, sometimes it's like it stops completely and even sometimes it beats so fast that and it doesn't let me breath. Ugh! It's so weird!"-The guy with lilac hair sighed with tiredness.-"Then sometimes it isn't even my heart at all, sometimes it's my stomach the one that hurts."-

The three teenagers present in the room blinked.

Did he just say his stomach?

"And sometimes it doesn't hurt but it still feels weird! It becomes tingly all of the sudden, like I have something inside me tickling me from my insides and it's so...So intrusive."-He tried to describe what he felt to the best of his abilities.-"Then my head, it's like I feel dizzy but I'm...Actually not? It's like I space out. Then my face feels way too warm, it's like I'm having a fever, but after checking turns out I'm not. I just don't get it."-

The wielder of Jade Jupiter looked up, expecting to see gazes of concern on his friends' faces, however, now they appeared to be stuck between fear and confusion. He noticed how they were side-eyeing each other, as if they were starting to communicate mentally.

After a few seconds of trying to encourage anyone else to talk first, Yuki decided to take over and started clearing his throat in an incredibly awkward manner.

"Um...Mr. Dynamis."-The young astronomer seemed embarrassed as he tried to word his statement.-"When exactly did this whole...Uh...Thing started?"-

Dynamis blinked.

"Well...I'm not really sure..."-He took a his hand to his chin and started to think deeply.-"It's kinda recent so...I would say like almost a month?"-

Yuki nodded.

"You mentioned all these symptoms, do they happen simultaneously?"-He asked with caution.

"Simul-what?"-Dynamis tilted his head to the side.

"Sorry, I meant if they all happen at the same time?"-The boy corrected himself and did his best to smile.

The legendary blader of Jupiter thought about it for a moment before deciding to answer.

"Now that you mention it, not really."-He said with a bit of surprise in his voice.-"Most of the times it's actually the momentary fever, then after a while it's the chest pains, then my face gets even warmer and I feel dizzy later on. And every time I try to go to sleep I get this strange feeling on my stomach that prevents me from doing so."-

The three teenagers side-eyed each other once again. It seemed they were landing on the same conclusion but still needed a few more hints to confirm their suspicion was true.

King patted Yuki on his back lightly, a signal that obviously meant that he should ask another question.

"Um...Mr. Dynamis."-The wielder of Mercury Anubis appeared, once again, to be embarrassed of even formulating this question.-"I know it's none of my business but...Has something, well...Uh...Changed? Per say?"-

"What do you mean with 'changed'?"-The young blader asked incredulously.

"I mean if something in your life has changed during this month."-Yuki clarified.-"It could be anything really, like a dietary alteration, an activity that deviates from your daily routine or...You know...The formation of a new interpersonal relationship?"-

The legendary blader of Mercury ended his question with a calmed tone of voice, blissfully unaware of the awestruck expressions that King and Chris were giving him.

"Okay dude, it's decided."-The teenager with the blue hair sighed heavily and landed both of his palms on top of the desk.-"After we are done with Dynamis' problem, we have to do something about the way you talk. Because this? This can't be natural."-

"Oh please, my pattern of speech is not the issue here."-Yuki merely rolled his eyes at that comment.-"But anyways, Mr. Dynamis. Is there something different going on with your life right now?"-

"See? You see right there? That was a human way of asking that question."-The legendary blader of Mars pointed out.

"Will you drop that already and focus on the problem at hand?!"-The boy with round glasses practically hissed at him.

"Now that you mention it, there are a few things that have changed in the past month."-Dynamis interrupted his friends' possible start of another fight.

"Like what?"-Chris asked, maybe because he hadn't said anything in a while.

"Well, I've been playing the lyre quite a lot lately."-He confessed, honestly thinking that was a plausible cause to his current problem.-"I think watching Tithi play the guitar so often got me a bit nostalgic."-

"That's...Interesting, but I don't think that's what is causing you to go through all these things."-Yuki smiled awkwardly.-"Is there something else?"-

"Mmm..."-The legendary blader of Jupiter started to think deeply once again.-"Oh! I borrowed a new book from the library last week! Do you think that's it?"-

"No, Mr. Dynamis. That cannot be what we are looking for."-The astronomer let out an exasperated sigh.

"What about that baking show I've been watching?"-The clueless teenager asked.

"No."-Yuki responded.

"That tea shop I've been visiting?"-

"That depends, did you felt weird after drinking the tea?"-The boy asked with a bit of hope.

"Not really."-He shook his head.

"Why would you even bring it up then?"-He asked in a very annoyed manner.

"Because I don't know what else to say!"-

Both Yuki and Dynamis sighed after that, they were not getting anywhere with this.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore."-Chris announced with an annoyed tone of voice.-"Dynamis, there's something that I need you to answer."-

"Yes?"-The guy with lilac hair turned to face his blonde friend.

"What were you doing before the last time you felt...Weird?"-He couldn't help but to smirk as he asked this.

The legendary blader of Mercury ran his hand through his hair and looked down after a long sigh, he should have just asked that from the beginning instead of wasting time. Chris noticed this right away and patted his friend in the back, it seemed to help since he laughed a bit before looking up again.

"Well...It was last night."-Everyone in the room noticed how Dynamis' ears started to become a bit red as he began explaining.-"Right after I was done reading a message on my phone."-

"A message? About what?"-King asked with a bit of curiosity. He had honestly never even seen Dynamis use his phone before, heck, he didn't even knew that Dynamis knew how to operate his phone properly.

"Oh, nothing serious."-Dynamis' body language tensed up a bit, but he did his best to smile.-"Demure and I just talk on occasions and-"-

"Wait."-The legendary blader of Mars stopped him from any further explanation.-"Who?"-

"Remember that Mr. Kyoya was part of the African team for the world tournament?"-Yuki asked. King And Chris nodded.-"Mr. Demure was one of his teammates. He was actually a big help when we were trying to find Mr. Dynamis' temple."-

"Okay, got it."-The wielder of Variares smiled.-"Proceed."-

"We've been talking for a few months, it started as me wanting to know how was Africa recovering after the Nemesis incident, then we just became casual friends and...Well, like I said, I just read his message."-The teenager with lilac hair went back to what he was saying before.-"It wasn't anything serious, he just told me that he is thinking of traveling for a while, just doesn't know where to start. I was going to tell him that...Maybe he should give Metal City a try, but I...Started to feel sick so...I didn't texted back."-

The legendary blader of Jupiter sighed and took a hand to his face, he could feel how it was starting to warm up.

"Guys I think it's happening again."-He looked up and expected to see his friends getting worried once again.

Instead, he found the most flabbergasted expressions he has seen those three make.

"What is it?"-The former guardian asked, unsure of what he said to cause those looks.

 _"Oh my stars."_ -Yuki whispered before leaning back to his chair, his two hands covering his face as he let out another long sigh.

"I can't believe it."-King smiled and a soft laughter escaped his lips.-"It is as we suspected."-

"Suspected?"-Dynamis blinked.

"Okay, Dynamis, first of all."-Chris crossed his arms and snickered in a very tired manner.-"You are not sick, oh and by the way, you seriously scared the shit out of us."-

"Wait, so I don't have an illness?"-The young blader blinked again.-"Then what's wrong with me?"-

"Oh my gosh."-The wielder of Phantom Orion had to cover his mouth to hide his laughter.-"Guys, I can't do it. I can't."-

"Okay, Dynamis so..."-King was also trying hard not to laugh.-"I think you are starting to feel this way because you might like this guy."-

"But of course I like him."-He didn't quite understood.-"He is my friend after all."-

"Okay, I can't do this."-Now he couldn't hold back the laughter.-"Yuki, please take it from here."-

Dynamis seemed to look far more confused now than ever before.

"Alright, so..."-Yuki didn't seemed to be wanting to laugh, but he was certainly smiling to this whole mess.-"What we mean is that you probably are...Infatuated with Mr. Demure."-

"Infatuated?"-Dynamis' gazed narrowed a bit.-"You mean...As in...Love?"-

His three friends nodded at the same time, smiling as wide as humanly possible. However, they stood quiet so Dynamis could process this new development by himself.

To be honest they were hoping that his worries were over.

That's why they were surprised at the fact that Dynamis seemed to panic more now than ever before.

"No..."-The legendary blader of of Jupiter gasped.-"No...No no no no no no."-

He grabbed his own hair as he repeatedly whispered the word "No" over and over again as he shook his head slowly.

King, Chris, and Yuki turned their heads at each other, confusion and fear present in each pair of eyes.

"Dynamis...Are you ok-"-

"I couldn't have fallen in love, I'm not supposed to fall in love, I never wanted to fall in love!"-He raised his voice, it was so obvious he was desperate.-"I never wanted to be like him, I took an oath!"-

"Woah, woah, woah. Dynamis, please calm down."-Chris decided to act and grabbed both of Dynamis' shoulders.-"What are you talking about?"-

"I..."-After muttering that single word, he just groaned and hid his face with his hands.

After he ran them through his own hair and gave a long sigh, he decided to take a deep breath.

"A few years back I...I took an oath to never...Fall in love."-He mumbled that last part.

"Why?"-Of all things, the former mercenary wasn't expecting something like this.

"Because I don't want to be like him!"-The legendary blader of Jupiter didn't mean to raise his voice but his cry came out unhinged.-"I know I represent his name and that he gave me power but...I just...I don't want to do stuff like that, I never wanted to...I don't want to be like him."-

"Who are you referring to?"-King asked.

"...Zeus."-

Chris and King turned their heads to look at each other, they immediately understood that they were equals amounts of lost in this situation.

"Okay that does make sense."-

Of course Yuki knew what he was talking about, aside from Tithi, he seems to be the one who speaks almost the same language as Dynamis.

"Would you mind to explain what's going on?"-The blader with blue hair asked.-"Because I am so confused right now."-

"Same here."-The wielder of Phantom Orion nodded.-"I thought you were king Zeus' servant or something."-

"I'm not talking about king Zeus!"-The teenager with lilac hair almost hissed at his friend, going from feeling frustration to feeling offended that Chris would even relate the two of them. Could you blame him thou? Both king Zeus and king Hades shared names with two freaking deities who were also brothers.-"I'm talking about the god Zeus! God of the Sky, lightning and thunder! Patron of Jupiter! The very god who bestowed power on my fragment! Don't you know anything?!"-

"Well, I'm actually agnostic so..."-Chris rolled his eyes and shrugged at that question.

"Oh, that guy!"-King almost gasped at the memory.-"I remember some stories about him! Wait, what's the problem? I thought he was pretty cool! He was Hercules' dad!"-

Dynamis groaned with embarrassment, and a certain astronomer could immediately tell why exactly.

"Not exactly...Well, he is the father of Heracles, and is the king of the gods but...Let's just say Zeus doesn't have the nicest of reputations."-Yuki actually winced at the last part.

"Wait, really? How bad is it?"-The wielder of Variares blinked in confusion.

"Well..."-The legendary blader of Mercury scratched the back of his head.-"Since you brought up Heracles, or Hercules as he is mostly known, I think the best way to summarize Zeus'...Antics is highlighted by Heracles' family tree."-

"What do you-"-

"Zeus is present in that family tree a total amount of three times..."-

After a few seconds, both teenagers echoed the same "Ohhhh" as the former guardian only buried his face in his hands as an act of pure shame.

"Gross."-Chris mumbled as he thought of those implications very deeply.

"Yeah, and that's not even half of it."-The wielder of Anubis nodded as he made a face of disgust.-"In fact, the most popular trope used in most Greek mythology is having Zeus taking interest on someone, acting on said uncalled interest in the most perverted way possible, and ruining many lives in the process whether it was directly or indirectly."-

"Okay, that is...Pretty wild."-The legendary blader of the winter nodded.-"But what does it have to do with Dynamis?"-

Yuki thought for a couple of seconds before answering, but in the end he didn't needed to do so, for he was interrupted by the person sitting in front of him.

"It has everything to do with me!"-He answered, obviously a tad upset.-"My fragment's power comes from Zeus, my bey is linked to him, he made me what I am today and..."-

"Wait, is that why your bey's facebolt has a swan engraved in it?"-The boy with glasses interrupted his friend with a quick question.

"Yes it is, and please do not mention it again because I hate to even think about it."-Dynamis nodded as he shivered with complete and utter disgust.-"The point is that I'm connected to him, and I revere his name but...His way of life was always so...Wrong in my eyes. It made me uneasy and disgusted...I just don't want anything to do with it...I never wanted to. My father thought my opinion would fade with time, and that I would blossom into true adulthood but...I just never wanted to...Do that."-

Those last words made something click on the minds of everyone present in that room, aside from Dynamis of course. The three teenagers slowly came to the realization that this wasn't exactly about Zeus' track record of not keeping it in his pants. There was something else that their friend never got to talk to anyone about.

"Dynamis..."-Chris spoke again, this time his tone was soft and he put a hand on the guy's shoulder.-"Are you asexual?"-

The wielder of Jade Jupiter blinked and narrowed his gaze.

"I...I'm sorry, but I don't know what that is."-He answered in confusion.

"It means that you don't like sex."-The blonde blader explained with a shrug.

Dynamis' face morphed from confusion to absolute shock upon hearing that revelation.

"Wait so it has a name?... _Is it normal?_ "-He asked slowly. Not quite believing what he was even asking.-"I wasn't being unreasonable? But...B-but my father said....Oh my gods, I need to process this."-

"Well, not liking it is kind of the general consensus. There's actually different types of asexuality."-Yuki explained with a careful tone.-"Like for example, some people just have no desire to have sex but develop romantic feelings after already having a connection with that person, others may not like sex after trying it before, others are just indifferent to the idea of sex and romantic relationships, and there's also those who are repulsed by the idea of doing it. But there's something that you need to have clear, neither type is less valid than the other."-

"I can't believe it...All this time I just thought that I was broken or something."-The pain in his voice made the other three teenagers worry.

"Mr. Dynamis...did you ever received any kind of information regarding this topic?"-

"None other than having to get an heir to pass the duties of the guardian eventually."-He spoke with a bit of tiredness.-"Not that I have to do it anymore since...You know, we fulfilled the prophecy...But no, my father never taught me that I...Was normal all along."-

"Well, you had one crappy dad, that's for sure."-

"Mr. King!"-The boy with glasses elbowed the guy sitting next to him.

"What?! It's true!"-King raised his voice.-"I might not know a great deal of Greek mythology like you do but I do know that it included every single color combination out there, and you are telling me that guy just happened to forget to tell his son 'Oh, by the way, not everything chases the same thing!'?! Come on, not even I am that gullible!"-

"I'm not saying you are wrong but those comments are certainly not going to help him!"-Yuki argued with his friend.

"Anyway!"-Chris announced loudly to snap his friends out of whatever they were about to argue this time.-"Dynamis, if there's something you don't want for yourself, then just don't do it. There's nothing you gain from being miserable your whole life just to please others."-

"He's right, Mr. Dynamis."-The astronomer joined in.-"It's not your obligation to follow on anyone's footsteps, not even the ones of someone who gave you power. I mean, do you see me taking souls to the underworld?"-

The former guardian couldn't help but to smile, then he blinked again.

"Wait, so, if I'm...Asexual, then why would I feel love towards someone?"-He asked with a tone of uncertainty.

"Well, that's pretty easy, dude."-King smiled.-"Because love and sex are in no way the same thing. You can have crushes too."-

"Wait, they are not? How does that even work?"-He seemed so surprised, the legendary blader of Mars couldn't help but to frown at that.

"Dude, your dad is the worst."-He mumbled in response.

"Mr. Dynamis, do you remember the legend of Artemis and the hunter Orion?"-Yuki asked in order to make King's comment inaudible to their friend.

"Woah, wait what?"-Chris leaned over the table with interest.-"What does Orion has to do with any of this?"-

"I know the story...Wait, were they...really?"-Dynamis was taken aback by that.-"I thought they were just friends."-

"In some versions, yes."-Yuki nodded, but then lifted his finger to point something out.-"But there are other versions where they actually experience romantic love after establishing an powerful bond with each other, but that never meant that Artemis changed her identity. And even if Orion hadn't died, I'm sure she wouldn't have changed her way of life anyway."-

"Wait, so he dies at the end of that story?"-The legendary blader of the winter asked in shock, his friend give him a nod in response.-"Ugh, nevermind, I don't wanna know."-

"Wait so...Artemis experienced love but still never got interested in sex? So, she wasn't forced to change?"-Dynamis asked, hope present in his tone of voice.

"No."-He answered, glad to know his example actually got through Dynamis' head.-"And she wasn't the only one. Athena, Hestia, heck, even the version of Pygmalion that I read was pretty obvious about his identity."-

"So...I'm okay?"-

"Yup."-King nodded.-"You are not sick or dying, you are just a misinformed asexual demi-romantic that's experiencing his first crush...Wow, now that I say it out loud, it is a lot to take in."-

"Alright...I guess that makes sense."-The legendary blader of Jupiter took a hand to his chin.-"But wait, how do I know if these feelings I feel for Demure are genuine?! H-how do I know I'm not just confused?!"-

The three teenagers looked at each other once again, basically reading each other's facial expressions before even attempting to answer the question.

"Do you feel your stomach suddenly tickles whenever he texts you?"-King asked as if it was obvious.

"Well...I do but-"-

"Does your face starts flushing uncontrollably by just thinking of him?"-Yuki asked, now he was also smiling.

"I-I..."-

"And you become a blabbering idiot that lost all sense of individuality?"-Chris smirked as he crossed his arms.

"I...I might, wait."-He couldn't help but to blink once again.-"How do you guys know so much about that?"-

Before Chris could shrug once again, both he and Dynamis quickly noticed that their two friends froze in their place. Less than a second later, the stuttering began.

"T-this is not about us!"-The legendary blader of Mars laughed as he waved his hand repeatedly.

"H-he's right!"-The boy with glasses also laughed nervously and started to choke himself with his own words.-"Whatever is going on with us is not relevant at the moment!"-

Both Dynamis and Chris side-eyed at each other before a smirk appeared in each of their faces.

"Something you'd like to share with the class, boys?"-The former mercenary teased the other pair.

"Oh shut up! He was also referring to you!"-King got defensive.-"Why should I say anything if you are not gonna?!"-

Chris rolled his eyes with some major annoyance after that question.

"Because there's nothing to say about it."-He answered, his lips curled in disgust for a second.-"I had a couple of relationships in the past, they got stressing, they ended, and that's it."-

The blader with blue hair couldn't help but to feel taken by surprise after that.

"Wait, really? I never knew that."-The wielder of Variares spoke a bit uncertain.

"Heh, it's not like I care anymore."-The legendary blader of the winter lied back on his chair with a faint smile.-"Relationships, crushes, affection...It just wasn't my thing."-

They had to admit, the sole fact that Chris was just talking about something like this in such a casual way was pretty astonishing.

King sighed.

"Well, I guess since you were so honest with us..."-The young blader took a deep breath before continuing.-"For a while I...I have feel-"-

"It's Masamune, isn't it?"-Chris interrupted him.

"What the-How did you knew?!"-King not only jumped in surprise, but his hair also changed color in a snap.-"I never told anyone!"-

"Dude."-The blonde blader raised an eyebrow.

"He is right, Mr. King."-Yuki smiled awkwardly.-"It's not like you are subtle about it."-

"For the record, I didn't knew...But that could be because we never talk."-Dynamis pointed out.

"I can't believe it..."-King exhaled and took his hands to his face.-"I'm more obvious than I thought! And he just won't notice it!"-

"Hey, it's okay."-The young astronomer patted him in the back.-"It's not your fault Mr. Masamune is so oblivious, maybe one day you will-"-

"Whatever! Who do you like?!"-The legendary blader of Mars stood up and pointed his finger directly at Yuki's face, hoping to move the spotlight away from himself.

"I-I..."-Yuki gulped and blushed hard in less than a second.-"Well I...Um...I think that I...Maybe...Possibly, might have uh...F-feelings that I can't explain..."-

"Oh, I can explain them for you."-Chris smirked as he leaned his elbows on the table.-"You have it bad."-

"Um...Perhaps that true."-The boy with glasses took a deep breath.-"Do you guys remember Motti?"-

"Who?"-Dynamis blinked.

"Wait, you mean the tiny girl that hangs out with Madoka?"-King asked, a smile forming on his lips.-"Green eyes, big bow on her hair and meows a lot?"-

The legendary blader of Mercury looked down and nodded, his ears turning pink.

"Wait...Wasn't she related to Johannes?"-Chris' smirk turned into a wide smile.

Yuki nodded again.

"She is his...Younger sister..."-He mumbled before hiding his face with his hands.

"Well! Would you look at that?!"-King laughed and trapped Yuki in a hug with only his right arm.-"Our little nerd going after a bad girl!"-

"S-she is not bad!"-The young astronomer yelled, his face blushing harder.-"She is kind! And sweet! And smart! And funny! And her smile is just so wonderful, and...And I just can't seem to get a grip whenever she so much as looks at my direction."-He groaned with embarrassment.

Dynamis couldn't help but to smile a little bit after realizing this is what he must have look like whenever he is having this problem.

"Well if it makes you feel better, last night when I read Demure's message; I thought I was feeling sick so I hid under the covers and gripped my phone close to my chest for who knows how long."-He decided to humor his own misery for the sake of making his friend feeling better.-"I only came out because Tithi told me dinner was ready and he thought I was asleep."-

This seemed to work because Yuki snorted after hearing his friend's tale.

"Oh don't get me started with the last time Masamune called me."-King decided to join in too.-"After hearing his voice I started to swoon out and bam! Just like that, my brain was gone. I only snapped out of it because he asked me something. To this day, I still don't know what I agreed to."-

Now Dynamis was the one to snort.

"You guys are such dorks."-Chris laughed softly.-"But I get what you mean, last time I had a crush, I used to get so worked over it that I ended snapping pens and pencils in half whenever I needed to let all my frustration out."-

"Man...We suck at being in love."-King sighed, still laughing a little bit.-"No wonder why we are brothers."-

"You do remember we are not related at all, right?"-Yuki stopped laughing and just merely smiled.-"Mr. Hagane just adopted us to protect us."-

"Hey, we were all adopted together and form part of a mystical prophecy that made us save the world."-The wielder of Variares laughed again.-"To me that's more than enough to call you my real brothers."-

"Same here."-The blonde teen commented with a smile still on his face.-"After dealing with a lot of crappy foster families...Well, I'm just glad I somehow ended stuck with you guys."-

"Well, to be honest..."-Yuki couldn't help himself, so he also spoke with a faint smile.-"I never saw myself as part of a family after my grandfather passed away but...If I had to belong somewhere...I'm glad it's with you guys."-

"Same for myself."-Dynamis' tone of voice became a bit sheepish.-"I'm glad that now I have brothers that helped me to understand what was going on with me."-

"Anytime, Dynamis."-Chris smiled.-"You can always come to us whenever you need something, we are always going to be here for you."-

"Thanks..."-The word escaped his lips before he could even process what he just heard.

"Geez, now we got all sappy."-King giggled as he scratched his nose and looked away.-"So...Is anybody hungry?"-

"Oh I'm starving."-The former mercenary laughed again.-"I just didn't say anything because...You know, more important things going on."-

"I could eat."-The young astronomer stood up from his seat.

"So could I."-The wielder of Jade Jupiter nodded in agreement.

"Well, then it's decided, let's go grab some burgers!"-King's hair went back to its normal color as he made his way through the door.

Dynamis couldn't help but to smile for the rest of the day, days of thinking he was sick...Years of thinking he was broken...Now just gone, and all because now he is surrounded by people who care about him enough to merely explain him that there's nothing wrong with him.

Growing up under such a legacy, doing nothing except fulfilling his duties his whole life, being in contact with such a great power...It was just so easy for him to sometimes forget that he was just a regular human.

But today, being with his friends...Well, his brothers.

Dynamis just feels more like a human than ever before.

And to tell the truth...

He loves it.


End file.
